La vida secreta de la adolescente Washingtoniana
by Alejandra Nott
Summary: ¿Humor? Puede ser ¿Aventura? Olvídenlo, porque incluye a la torpe de mi prima. Pero, ¿atrás de Eddy, alias Mata Pollitos, por un crimen? Tiene siete años, pero junto con Lombriz Allie, se alucina la sheriff de Forks/un AllHuman total, no tiene sentido
1. Capítulo Final

Disclaimer: Esto pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>La vida secreta de una adolescente Washingtoniana (Isabella Marie Swan Hale)<span>**

Ella era tan sin gracia.

Él tan mata pollo, defendiéndose que sólo quería ser el mejor veterinario de América.

Se conocieron un día de verano a sus tan solo 7 años, ella "manejaba" su bicicleta de acrobacias BMX que por cierto, nadie sabe como aprendió; pero bueno, estaba manejando y de pronto pasó por un lugar que se supone que es una plaza,más parecía un parque diminuto, pestilente y con una boba catarata en medio, por donde el Gran Mata Pollito, acosaba a sus pollitos.

Cuando de pronto la Singra se apareció_ lalalalalala_, con su bicicleta y con una moldadiente aferrándose de su espalda(atrás de ella), más conocida como Lombriz Allie (que por cierto tiene 4 hermanos, pero el principal es PIE GRANDE, que por cuestiones de la vida se convirtió el STRIPER POR EXCELENCIA de todos los bares y cantinas de Forks), fue entonces que el Mata pollito se apareció con su cuchillo acosando a uno de ellos y Singra corrió, tropezó, otra vez se paró y dio un salto mortal con una patada voladora defendiendo al pollito y subió a su bici .

De pronto se acordó que Lombriz Allie seguía discutiendo con el Mata pollos; meditó y luego se dijo: 'Bueno que se las arregle sola' y continuó con su trayecto_ lalalalalala._

La gran duda de la historia: ¿Cómo PIE GRANDE dejó que su hermana discutiera con el Mata pollos, llamado Eddy? ¡Podría haberla confundido con un pollo parlante y desnutrido, con un déficit de crecimiento!

Otra pregunta que les congela el corazón: ¿Cómo pueden aplaudir a un PIE GRANDE como striper? Se nota que la policía hace un pésimo trabajo. Dejando libre a un pie grande y un psicópata de pollos.

Algo que no los dejará dormir: ¿Cómo Bella pudo manejar una bici para acobracias, si ella solo puede dar dos pasos antes de besar el suelo? Sin lugar a otras preguntas, ésta definitivamente es la más escalofriante noticia: Hasta ahora Lombriz y Singra, pasean en bicicleta juntas. Ya que Lombriz, nunca aprendió a manejar una bicicleta.

Pero, algunos se preguntan: ¿Dónde estaba tristón Jazzy, amigo inseparable de las niñas? Nunca lo sabremos...aunque él afirma que estaba ahí, siendo abandonado también por Singra.

Se despide en sus dieciséis espléndidos años, Rose Hale.


	2. Chapter 2- 13 años

Todo estaba bien, mi prima y su amiga la pequeña habían madurado decidiéndose por ser recatadas y bien portadas.

Les duró un mes.

Luego de ello decidieron que lo nuevo era tener la actitud de Avril Lavigne en el video ''Complicated''.

Intenté explicarles que era sólo un video musical, que se aventuren a ver Girlfriend y sabrán como realmente va la vida (o robas novios o ruedas por una colina en un sucio baño portátil).

Con sus 13 años las dos decidieron fortalecer su amistad con el triste Jasper, que no sorprende si en un futuro se convierte a emo, y la triste alma de Jacob Black.

Jacob Black, mejor conocido como Olor a perro, amigo inseparable del psicópata de pollos, Eddy Cullen que aprovechando la ausencia de este último, mi querida prima lo unió a su tropa de Desnutridos de Forks.

Los pobres eran tan pequeños y delgados que daban la apariencia de andar en grupo para asaltar comida.

La cuestión es, que realmente no me hubiese importado que Sin Gracia siguiera reuniendo amigos por el mundo y formar su propia Legión o lo que sea querría hacer en ese momento pero cuando supe que quería traer a sus amigos a la casa a hacer sus reuniones, lo cual implicaba que iban a venir a recogerlos –acosarme- los hermanos mayores de los deplorables amigos de Bella, ahí, tuve que actuar.

''Me niego a que los reúnas aquí'' Le dije cruzándome de brazos, logrando que la única ceja que tenía Sin Gracia se vuelva un ceño, así que continué ''El Triste tiene una aura de deprimido, y el otro parece y huele como un Perro. Alice realmente nadie la ve, dile que existen algo llamado PROTEÍNA''

Si algo me encanta hacer es preparar mentalmente sobre como atacar a las personas mediando palabras, admito que había pensado con antelación cada oración dirigida a Bella.

Ella dijo que quería traerlos porque tenían que hacer unas compras, cumpleaños de no sé quién, etc.

En fin…

La muy arpía ganó la batalla así que ellos se reunían casi todos los días.

Hasta que mi tía los descubrió dándose besitos y Dios sabrá qué más a los cuatro. Así es, de inocentes nada.

Me ofendió saber aquello porque yo mi primer beso lo di a los quince y estuve con la consciencia intranquila durante un mes.

Y los del Club Desnutridos de Forks ya estaban a punto del compromiso eterno.

'' ¿No tienes asco?'' Le pregunté a Sin Gracia, ahora conocida como Doglover por su amor a los perros ''Mejor opción era Edward, al menos se peina''.

En fin, como dicen que para gustos y colores no han escrito los autores.

Por supuesto que cuando el Mata Pollos llegó de viaje y se enteró la noticia – mediante Emmett, el Gigante hermano de Allie – se sintió ofendido.

Y terminó su amistad con Olor a Perro, por supuestas incompatibilidades; de la manera más dramática posible: una afeminada carta de parte de Edward a Jacob.


End file.
